List of Resident Evil characters
This is a list of characters that have appeared in the Resident Evil media franchise, including both video games and films. Main characters Ada Wong Albert Wesker Chris Redfield Claire Redfield Jill Valentine Leon S. Kennedy Jake Muller : Voiced by: Troy Baker (RE6), Daisuke Namikawa (RE6 (Japanese)) : Motion capture: Troy Baker, Daniel Southworth (stunt double) Jake Muller is the son of the Albert Wesker, a eugenicist, virologist and bioterrorist, who formerly worked for Umbrella and left Jake's mother soon after his birth. Jake would later work as a freelance mercenary in order to support his mother. Jake was caught up in an act of bioterrorism while operating in anti-government operations in the fictional Eastern European republic of Edonia. His mercenary comrades are infected with the C-virus, but Jake's specialized blood resists the infection. Soon after, he meets US government agent Sherry Birkin - whose father, William Birkin, was coincidentally Albert's research partner. Sherry and Jake take part in the subsequent battle between the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance and the mutated mercenaries. With his blood resistant to the downside-effects of mutagenic viruses like his father, Jake also inherited several of his father's signature abilities such as increased strength, speed, healing, and advanced combat skills. The BSAA offer Jake a large sum of money in order to sample his blood to be synthesize a vaccination for the C-virus. He and Sherry are captured by Carla Radames, a doppelgänger of Ada Wong, and detained in Lanshiang, China. They escape during the C-virus outbreak in the city six months later. Over the course of the story of RE6, Jake becomes closer to Sherry as he comes to terms with both the knowledge of his father's actions and of his death at the hands of Chris Redfield three years earlier. After the ordeal, Jake starts a new life fighting BOWs in an underdeveloped country with his real identity covered up by the BSAA. Main organizations and members Umbrella Corporation ]] The Umbrella Corporation is a fictional bioengineering pharmaceutical company in the Resident Evil universe, that serves as one of main antagonists in the series. It is portrayed in the games as a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and accused viral weaponry. The company is also presented as having a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods. One of Umbrella's subsidiaries is UBCS (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service), a private military contractor with a highly trained security force capable of rescue and reconnaissance paramilitary operations. The corporation also uses its secret special forces group to secure and protect its assets and high profile employees. When Edward Ashford dies, Ozwell E. Spencer assassinates James Marcus to seize complete control of the corporation. Umbrella establishes multiple secret research facilities to develop various bio-weapons. The most prominent research facility is located in the Arklay Mountains, just outside of Raccoon City. Scientists in this facility were able to develop the “T-virus”, a powerful mutagen that could dramatically alter living organisms. The virus leaks and contaminates most of the Arklay Facility and its surrounding area. The lab is comprised by heavily mutated test-subjects, and researchers that have mutated into zombie-like creatures. After the killing of William Birkin, the T-virus eventually spreads to Raccoon City, where infected citizens, local wildlife, and other mutated creatures leave the city in bedlam. The United States government is unable to rescue the local population, and orders a missile-strike to destroy the city to prevent the virus from spreading. Umbrella quickly tries to destroy all evidence that would implicate the company to any wrongdoing, but the government suspends all of Umbrella’s business operations. Due to the series of disasters plaguing the company, and the ongoing legal proceedings against them, Umbrella's stock prices plummet. Umbrella retains one last major stronghold located in Southern Russia. Following Spencer's disappearance, this facility is placed under the leadership of Sergei Vladimir, and now housed the UMF-013, a supercomputer containing all of the company's data. In 2003, Anti-Umbrella forces led by Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine seize this stronghold. While these forces secure the facility, Albert Wesker infiltrates the facility, kills Vladimir, and steals all the data from the UMF-013. Wesker then turns the incriminating data over to the prosecutors working against Umbrella, and testifies under the guise of a friend of Spencer. Umbrella is ultimately found guilty on all charges for its involvement in the Raccoon City incident. Ozwell E. Spencer is one of Resident Evil's most important and mysterious side characters. In the series, he is the owner and co-founder of the Umbrella Corporation, a pharmaceutical drug company that secretly manufactures bio-organic weapons.Alexander Ashford: "My father, Edward, discovered the mother virus in cooperation with Lord Spencer, who was also a nobleman. They studied it for the purpose of military use." Capcom, Resident Evil Code: Veronica, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), December 3, 2003. His colleagues, James Marcus and Edward Ashford, join his company, but show more interest in studying the newly discovered Progenitor virus. Eventually, Ashford dies, and Spencer seizes control of the company and its research by sending his subordinates, Albert Wesker and William Birkin, to assassinate Marcus.James Marcus: "Ten years ago, Spencer had me assassinated." Capcom, Resident Evil Zero, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), November 11, 2002.Alexander Ashford: "If nothing is done, Umbrella will be taken over by Spencer." Capcom, Resident Evil Code: Veronica, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), December 3, 2003. Spencer conducts some of his company’s research in the Arklay Research Facility, in the Arklay Mountains. He hires George Trevor, a famed architect to construct a mansion to conceal the facility.George Trevor: "There are only two people that know the secret of this mansion, Sir Spencer and myself. If they kill me, Sir Spencer will be the only person that knows the secret." Capcom, Resident Evil Remake, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), April 30, 2002. Spencer's plans progress smoothly, until Marcus returns from the dead, and begins to seek revenge with the help of his test subjects. Marcus destroys one of Spencer’s luxury trains, and causes a viral outbreak in the Arklay Research Facility.James Marcus: "It was I who scattered the T-Virus in the mansion, needless to say I contaminated the train too." Capcom, Resident Evil Zero, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), November 11, 2002. The outbreak spreads throughout the region, sparking the events of Resident Evil Zero and the original Resident Evil. The virus subsequently spreads to Raccoon City during the events of Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, prompting the U.S. government to contain the outbreak by ordering the destruction of the city.Leon Kennedy: "Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan — to sterilize Raccoon City." Capcom, Resident Evil 4, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), January 11, 2005. After the city's destruction, Spencer attempts to disguise the incident as a government conspiracy by hiring top lawyers and false witnesses. His actions prolong the legal proceedings, and allow the Umbrella Corporation to stay afloat for five more years. Ultimately, Wesker betrays Spencer by handing over secret documents to the U.S. government, and Albert Wesker: "My dear Spencer. How the mighty have fallen. Your Umbrella has folded and now you are a fugitive in the same world you once sought to control. We shall meet again before the conclusion of this drama. Then you will learn of the history I will write for this world." Capcom, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Capcom, Nintendo Wii, (in English), November 30, 2007. seals Spencer's doom by personally testifying against him in court. Umbrella's business license is summarily suspended, and the U.S. government works swiftly to dismantle the remains of the organization.Leon Kennedy: "With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished." Capcom, Resident Evil 4, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), January 11, 2005. After Umbrella's public fall from grace, Spencer retreats to his mansion in Europe. He is eventually located by Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine prior to the events of Resident Evil 5, but is swiftly killed by Albert Wesker before the two can reach him. Alexia Ashford Alexia Ashford is the primary antagonist of Resident Evil Code: Veronica. Along with her twin brother, Alfred, she is the product of an experiment in which the genetic material of ancestor Veronica Ashford was inserted into an embryo and implanted in a surrogate mother in an attempt to reproduce Veronica's legendary intelligence and beauty. Having successfully inherited these traits, Alexia sought to become an unstoppable world dictator by injecting herself with the T-Veronica Virus and freezing herself for several years in order to retain her own personality and allow her body to control the virus, rather than vice-versa. She awakes during the events of Code Veronica, but is killed at the hands of Chris Redfield before she can enact her takeover. IGN called Alexia the series' "most fearsome villain".Resident Evil: The Many Looks of the Infected (6) Alfred Ashford Alfred Ashford is the twin brother of Alexia Ashford and the secondary antagonist of Resident Evil Code: Veronica. He is an unexpected result of the Alexia experiment, created when the surrogate mother conceived twins rather than a single child. Alfred is considered a failed experiment, having inherited none of Veronica's intelligence, only her femininity. He is blonde and has a high-pitched voice with a girlish laugh. Dangerously obsessed with his twin sister, he often cross-dresses as her in order to hide the truth of Alexia being frozen. The resemblance is such that with a wig and make-up he is difficult to distinguish from the genuine article. After attempting to kill Claire, Alfred is shot by Steve Burnside. He dies at the foot of Alexia's stasis chamber just after she awakes. Alexander Ashford The "father" of both Alfred and Alexia Ashford, Alexander was the head of the Ashford family until Alexia used him in an experiment by injecting him with the T-Veronica virus, mutating him into the monster known as Nosferatu. Chained beneath the Antarctic base for years, the Nosferatu is released to kill Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside. Claire, however, defeats it. It's corpse later appears frozen in the ice when Chris visits the Antarctic base. James Marcus is the primary antagonist in Resident Evil Zero. Years before the events of the first Resident Evil, Marcus, along with Ozwell E. Spencer, was one of the founders of the Umbrella Corporation. In his personal journal, Marcus notes that he played an integral role in developing the T-Virus through extensive research with leeches; however, Spencer betrays Marcus by sending his subordinates, Albert Wesker and William Birkin, to murder Marcus and steal his research. Approximately a decade later, Marcus rises from the dead with the aid of his leeches;James Marcus: "However, something wondrous happened, it took the T-Virus inside of my queen years to procreate my new life." Capcom, Resident Evil Zero, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), November 11, 2002. He exacts his vengeance upon Spencer by contaminating the Spencer Mansion, one of the Umbrella Corporation's secret research facilities, with the T-virus, which trigger the events of the first Resident Evil game. Marcus plays a larger role in the prequel, Resident Evil Zero, which details the accounts of his resurrection, vendetta, and ultimate downfall at the hands of Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers. He also appears in The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "James Marcus Profile," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima Official Game Guide (Roseville: Prima Games, 2007), 126. William Birkin makes his debut as the main antagonist of Resident Evil 2. After completing his G-virus project, he is mortally wounded by agents of the Umbrella Special Forces and his work is stolen. Left for dead, he injects himself with the G-virus, thus turning himself into a monster, he then kills his attackers, causing a T-virus vial to be leaked into the city's drainage system, resulting in the zombie outbreak in the game. During the course of the game, he encounters the main characters: Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield, as he undergoes gradual mutation and begins losing any semblance of his original human form. He is eventually defeated by Leon and Claire, with the help of his daughter Sherry. Birkin is mentioned in Wesker's Report as the scientist who helped Wesker fake his death and is retroactively mentioned in the GameCube remake of the first Resident Evil. He also makes an appearance in Resident Evil Zero, where he assists Wesker from behind the scenes, and also appears in a cutscene in The Umbrella Chronicles along with Albert Wesker.Damien Waples, "William Birkin's Profile," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima Official Game Guide (Roseville: Prima Games, 2007), 127. In the first Resident Evil film, Birkin makes an uncredited cameo appearance as the head of the Nemesis project and is portrayed by actor Jason Isaacs, who was also the film's narrator. According to a commentary by Paul W.S. Anderson, Isaacs was planned to reprise this role in the sequel Resident Evil: Apocalypse, but left the project for undisclosed reasons; an original character named Dr. Sam Isaacs (played by Iain Glen) was created to fulfill Birkin's role in the sequel. UBCS One of Umbrella's subsidiaries is UBCS (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service), a private military company with a highly trained security force composed mostly of war criminals and exiled soldiers and capable of rescue and reconnaissance paramilitary operations; the corporation also uses its top-secret special forces group to secure and protect its assets and high profile employees. Carlos Oliveira is originally from a South American anti-government guerrilla group, his nationality is unknown (possibly Portuguese or Brazilian, due the Portuguese family name). After government forces wiped out his former organization, Carlos was scouted out by the Umbrella Corporation to join the Umbrella's UBCS. He joined the force and was assigned to Delta Platoon, Company A, along with Nicholai Ginovaef and Mikhail Victor. Despite his violent background, he is warm-hearted and known for joking around. In Resident Evil 3, Carlos assists Jill Valentine throughout the game as the two of them attempt to escape Raccoon City. At one point Jill becomes infected by the T-virus after a battle with the Nemesis. At this point Carlos becomes playable so that the player can prepare a vaccine for Jill. Ultimately he is successful in escaping the city along with Jill. He reprises his role in The Umbrella Chronicles. The events of Resident Evil 3 are revisited in The Umbrella Chronicles scenario "Raccoon's Destruction", in which Carlos is a playable character alongside Jill Valentine. Carlos is voiced by Vincent Corazza in Resident Evil 3 and by Kim Strauss in The Umbrella Chronicles and personified by Oded Fehr in the films Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Resident Evil: Extinction and Resident Evil: Retribution. In the live action films, his name is spelled Olivera. Mikhail Victor (voiced by Ben Campbell) is the leader of the UBCS Delta platoon that both Nicholai and Carlos are part of. According to his backstory, Mikhail is from Saint Petersburg, Russia. He originally served the Soviet Army before joining a guerilla force until he was eventually arrested by the Russian forces and convicted of acts of terrorism. He was then coerced into leading the UBCS in exchange for his men's freedom.Resident Evil Archives, 2005, Capcom In the game, he first appears already wounded inside a cable car. Ultimately, he chose to sacrifice his own life to save Jill and Carlos. He dies when he is blown apart by his own grenade in a failed attempt to destroy the Nemesis. In an early draft of the story, Mikhail was originally scripted to be Nicholai's older brother (hence, his original name was Mikhail Ginovaef). He is the only one of the main UBCS operatives not to appear in the film Resident Evil: Apocalypse, being replaced by an original character named Yuri Loginova. Nicholai Ginovaef (voiced by Roger Honeywell) is a member of the UBCS Delta platoon, Company B. According to his back story, Nicholai is from Moscow and served in the Russian Spetsnaz before joining the UBCS. He also has an unspoken rivalry with Hunk from Resident Evil 2. Nicholai meets Jill as one of the few surviving operatives from the Delta platoon, along with Carlos and Mikhail. He disappears after an event in the first half of the game and is presumed dead until another encounter with him. Nicholai is in fact one of the Supervisors, UBCS operatives assigned to watch and gather combat data as their comrades fight against Umbrella's bio-weapons. Nicholai's fate varies depending on which route the player takes. In one scene, he is slaughtered by the Nemesis and his corpse is left hanging in an air duct. Another possible outcome shows Nicholai stealing Jill's intended escape helicopter. At this point, the player has the option of attempting to negotiate with him, in which he escapes from the city successfully, or choose to fight back against Nicholai, destroying his chopper along with him. The English localization of Resident Evil Survivor features a document supposedly authored by Nicholai after the events of Nemesis. The file is different in the original Japanese version and the Chinese localization of the PC port. The third entry of the document (the portion dated after the events of Nemesis) was actually authored by the "Umbrella B.O.W. Development Staff", rather than Nicholai. Nicholai also appears in Resident Evil Outbreak in the final scenario "Decisions, Decisions" which depicts the character conducting another mission occurring during the same time period as the second half of Resident Evil 3. He is mentioned in The Umbrella Chronicles, where he is referred to by the codename "Silver Fox". The character was adapted for the film Resident Evil: Apocalypse (in which he was played by Zack Ward), although the film features a more heroic depiction of Nicholai, which differs from the game's original antagonistic portrayal. The film's official novelization renamed him Nicholai Sokolov. Sergei Vladimir is a Russian employee of Umbrella, its most loyal enforcer and the main antagonist of Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. Following the fall of the Soviet Union, he approached the Umbrella Corporation and quickly became one of the company's top officers. He became personally acquainted with Umbrella founder Ozwell E. Spencer, who began to rely on Sergei as a loyal and effective enforcer. Sergei subsequently formed and led Umbrella's UBCS,Famitsu Magazine, Week 2 September 2007 Issue as well as Umbrella's internal espionage organization, Monitor. Agents that answered directly to Sergei include the likes of Nicholai Ginovaef. Sergei undertakes the Umbrella Corporation's most important tasks through the Resident Evil series, including stealing the Red Queen from the Arklay Research Facility, extracting Ozwell Spencer from Raccoon City before its destruction, and securing important research information. Sergei is killed by Albert Wesker while attempting to prevent him from stealing a database containing the Umbrella Corporations most important documents and research data.Damien Waples, "Sergei Vladimir Profile," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima Official Game Guide (Roseville: Prima Games, 2007), 127. Sergei was voiced by Patrick Seitz. USS The Umbrella Security Service were first introduced in Resident Evil 2. USS Alpha team attempted to steal a sample of the G-virus, causing the city-wide outbreak in the game. Delta team appeared in the prequel Resident Evil Zero; Delta team was sent in to blow up the Ecliptic Express after the trouble occurred, but was overwhelmed by the leeches and wiped out. Delta team was under the direct command of Wesker and Birkin. According to Code: Veronica, USFU agents are trained at the Rockfort Island facility. Hunk is a member of the Umbrella Security Service Unit in Resident Evil 2, also known as "Mr. Death". Hunk appears in a secret minigame entitled "4th Survivor". This short scenario entails Hunk's journey to escape Raccoon City, beginning with his awakening in the sewers and eventually leading to his extraction from the city. He is the only member of his unit to survive the attack of the mutated William Birkin that takes place shortly after his team-mates have secured samples of the G-virus for Umbrella. He reappears in The Umbrella Chronicles, in a remake of the "4th Survivor" scenario where the player must reach the helipad for extraction from Raccoon City, and during the "Memories of a Lost City" scenario in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles.Damien Waples, "Hunk" and "HUNK Profile," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima Official Game Guide (Roseville: Prima Games, 2007), 21, 128. Hunk is playable in the Mercenaries minigame in Resident Evil 4, but has no relation to the story. STARS STARS (S'pecial '''T'actics 'A'nd 'R'escue 'S'ervice, always written as '''S.T.A.R.S. by Capcom) is a special force in the Raccoon Police Department, introduced in the original Resident Evil and disbanded before the events of the sequel. Its key members included Albert Wesker, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers, Chris Redfield, Enrico Marini, Forest Speyer, Jill Valentine, Joseph Frost, Kenneth J. Sullivan, Rebecca Chambers and Richard Aiken. Besides Chris, Jill, and Wesker,four more STARS members are major characters in the game series: Barry Burton : Voiced by: Barry Gjerde (RE), Ed Smaron (REmake), Jamieson Price (RE5) : Played by: Gregory (RE live-action cutscenes), Kevin Durand (Retribution) is a middle-aged (38-year-old in the original Resident EvilIn the Spotlight: Barry Burton -- PlayStation Universe) SWAT-veteran and STARS Alpha Team's weapons specialist. In the original Resident Evil, Barry plays a supporting role in Jill's story while only appearing briefly in the opening scene of Chris' scenario. During the course of the game, it is revealed that he was blackmailed into betraying his teammates by Albert Wesker who threatened to harm his family if he refused. He returns in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, helping Jill and Carlos escape from Raccoon City before its destruction. Barry also appears in the non-canonical game Resident Evil Gaiden as one of its two player characters, and as a DLC character in the Resident Evil 5 Mercenaries Reunion mode. After non-canon appearances in games for several years, Barry is a playable character in Resident Evil: Revelations 2 in which he will try to save his daughter, Moira, and the returning Claire Redfield, who are captured and taken to an island. Barry also meets a little girl (Natalia Korda) who can sense the presence of hidden items and monsters. Natalia can be controlled by the player as well as Barry. During the events of Resident Evil: Revelations 2, Barry arrives on a weird island to look for his estranged daughter Moira and Claire. He has to protect Natalia, a little girl. Eventually, Barry winds up having to battle Alex Wesker, who is the one responsible for the capture of the Terra Save employees. He survives the ordeal, killing Alex with Claire's help, and reconciles with Moira. He then adopts Natalia, with everybody unaware that Alex is now somehow part of her following her death. PlayStation Universe described Barry as "something of a legend among RE aficionados, thanks in no small part to his utterly laughable dialogue segments in the original Resident Evil," adding that "he also remains one of the most genuinely likeable characters in the franchise, especially after the chaps at Capcom polished up his hammy ways for the GameCube remake." In 2010, Joystick Division ranked him as the fifth top supporting character in video game history.The Top Ten Supporting Characters In Video Game History - Joystick Division - Videogame news, features and reviews. - Page 2 Brad Vickers : Voiced by: Evan Sabba (RE3), Adam Paul (REmake), Johnny Yong Bosch (UC) is STARS' helicopter pilot and Alpha team's computer and information expert, nicknamed "Chickenheart".STARS Members - GameSpot.com He leaves his teammates stranded in the forest during the opening of the first Resident Evil after panicking, but returns at the end of the game to save the survivors (Jill, Chris, Barry, and Rebecca). In Resident Evil 3, despite trying to avoid any further involvement in the events surrounding Umbrella, Brad is targeted by the Nemesis and eventually killed. He can be seen as a zombie in front of the police department in Resident Evil 2 if the player meets certain goals. Rebecca Chambers Richard Aiken Richard Aiken is one of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team members involved in the Spencer Mansion Incident. In the original Resident Evil game, he is found on the East Wing of the Mansion's second floor, severely wounded and poisoned by a giant snake-bite. After a brief detour to collect antivenom, Richard dies, either after imparting information and a radio (if the player returns quickly), or prior to their return. In the remake version, whilst playing as Jill, Richard (voiced by Joe Whyte) will accompany the player into the fight with Yawn, sacrificing himself to push her away from a lethal attack, and being ingested by the snake. Whilst playing as Chris, Richard will be killed during the encounter with the shark-based Neptune monster. In the novel The Umbrella Conspiracy, Richard is found by Chris and Rebecca already dead from the poison. In Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Richard is a companion of Rebecca and is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. He is one of the playable characters in the multiplayer mode of Resident Evil: Deadly Silence. Other characters All of these characters appear in the original Resident Evil or Resident Evil Zero. * Joseph Frost was the vehicular specialist of the alpha team. He found bravo team's helicopter and their deceased pilot. He was killed by the cerebri while the others ran for the mansion. * Enrico Marini was the Bravo team's captain. While in the Arklay Mansion he discovered there was a traitor amongst S.T.A.R.S. who worked for Umbrella. When he runs into Chris, he initially thinks he is the traitor but is fatally shot in the back by the real one: Albert Wesker. * Forest Speyer was Bravo team's marksman and rival of Chris. While searching the mansion's balcony he was attacked and killed by infected crows. * Kenneth J. Sullivan was Bravo team's point man and chemical protector. He was killed by a zombie a little after Alpha team arrived at the mansion. His body is found close to the dining room. * Edward Dewey was co-pilot and in charge of security for the Bravo team. He was attacked by two cerberi but survived. He warned Rebecca of the treath before dying from his wounds and later returns as a zombie. * Kevin Dooley was Bravo team's pilot but not a S.T.A.R.S. member. After the helicopter crashed, he decided to stay behind and watch over the equipment and the helicopter. He was killed by the cerberi and found by Joseph. BSAA The B.S.A.A. ('B'ioterrorism 'S'ecurity 'A'ssessment 'A'lliance), formed between the events of Resident Evil 4 and Resident Evil 5, was founded by Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Clive R. O'Brian, and eight others after the fall of Umbrella, with the aim of combating the increasing numbers of B.O.W.s being sold on the black market. Originally a non-government organization, the B.S.A.A. was placed under UN control when the government funded Federal Bioterrorism Commission (F.B.C.) was revealed to be corrupt. Jessica Sherawat : Voiced by: Nana Mizuki, (Revelations) Jessica Sherawat was a member of the F.B.C., where she worked with Parker Luciani. She later became a member of the B.S.A.A. and worked with Chris Redfield in their investigation of Veltro in 2005. Most importantly, Jessica is secretly an agent working for Tricell Incorporated. As such, she betrays Chris and the B.S.A.A.. She survives the ordeal, though, goes into hiding and is given a sample of the T-Abyss virus by Raymond Vester. Josh Stone : Voiced by: TJ Storm (RE5) Josh Stone is a member of the B.S.A.A.'s division in West Africa. He was the leader of Delta Team for the Kijuju mission. Josh was also the Captain of the first team Sheva Alomar joined the B.S.A.A. and trained Sheva for eight months. After her training was comeplete, Sheva and Josh developed an extremely close relationship in which Josh calls Sheva as "the little sister of the team". He is the sole survivor of the slaughter of his team in RE5 and assists Sheva, Chris Redfield and later Jill Valentine in stopping Albert Wesker once and for all. Piers Nivans : Voiced by: Chris Emerson (RE6) Piers Nivans is a young ace and member of the North American Branch of the B.S.A.A. He was a gifted marksman, who served under Chris Redfield during the Edonian Civil War in 2012 and the bioterrorist attacks in China in 2013. In the middle of 2013, six months later after the loss of the B.S.A.A. members who died, Piers found a now heavily drunk Chris in a local bar in Edonia. At first, Chris doesn't remember anything of bioterrorism or the B.S.A.A., or Piers and his dead comrades. However, Piers successfully brings back the memories to surface by forcing him to face the truth and convinces him to return to the B.S.A.A. and help with the mission in Lanshiang, China. After the city in China becomes fully infected by a missile which was carrying the C-Virus, Piers assists Chris into rescuing Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller (who is now revealed to be the son of Chris' sworn enemy and former team captain, Albert Wesker), who are both being held captive in an underwater facility. After doing so, the four of them are attacked by an octopus-like monster called Haos. Piers and Chris allow Sherry and Jake to escape the facility, while they deal with Haos. During the battle, Piers' left arm is crushed under debris. With no other option, he infects himself with the C-Virus in order to assist Chris into defeating the monster for good. After Haos' seemingly defeat, and realizing the affects of the C-Virus will worsen, Piers sacrifices himself by pushing only Chris in an escape pod and staying behind in the now-crumbling facility. Haos then attempts to kill Chris in the escape pod as it journeys to the surface, but Piers destroys it for good, at the exact moment where both he and the facility are destroyed. Sheva Alomar FBC The Federal Bioterrorism Commission was a United States government commission set up for handling bioterrorist operations. Raymond Vester Raymond Vester : Voiced by: David Vincent (Revelations), Yasunori Matsumoto (Revelations (Japanese)) Raymond Vester was one of the top agents working of the FBC (Federal Bioterrorism Commission). At the time of the 2004 Terragrigia Panic, Raymond was an inexperienced cadet in the FBC. Injured by Veltro's Farfarello, he was rescued by the more experienced agents Parker Luciani and Jessica Sherawat. Retreating back to the conference room where FBC Commissioner Morgan Lansdale was residing, Raymond stumbled upon a telephone conversation Lansdale was having with the Veltro leader, Jack Norman. Raymond became increasingly suspicious of his commanding officer, and knew that he was somehow involved with the bio-terrorist attack. However, he was unable to act on these suspicions, as the city was evacuated and destroyed soon after. At some point after this attack, Raymond became an informant for BSAA leader Clive R. O'Brian, operating as his mole within the FBC. O'Brian and Vester devised a plan to oust Lansdale as the architect of the Terragrigia attack through engineering the "return" of Veltro. Vester would pose as Jack Norman, and O'Brian used a mountain airbase and several of his own troops to create the illusion that the terrorist group had resurfaced. In doing so, the two hoped to collect enough evidence to expose Lansdale. During the Queen Zenobia incident, O'Brian let slip that agents Jessica Sherawat and Chris Redfield were captured by Veltro aboard the Zenobia. Intercepting this information, Lansdale sent Vester and his partner Rachael to the ship to determine if the BSAA agents supposedly on board the vessel would pose any threat to him. Vester and O'Brian agreed to push forward the schedule of their plan. After boarding the ship, Vester, with and without his Veltro disguise, encountered Luciani and Valentine on the ship's bridge, making his presence known. Soon after, Agents Sherawat and Redfield boarded the vessel. Just as Raymond was about to reveal Lansdale's secrets to the group, Lansdale's mole, Jessica Sherawat, shot Raymond in the chest, causing him to fall from the balcony. Though Raymond was wearing a bulletproof vest and was unharmed by Jessica's shot, he faked his death while in her presence but whispered critical information about the conspiracy and her true identity. He later resurfaced and helped a gravely injured Luciani escape the sinking ship. Unbeknown to Parker, both Raymond and Jessica were agents of the pharmaceutical division of TRICELL, which had promoted the development of T-Abyss. The two met in a cafe in an unnamed European country, where Vester provided Sherawat with a sample of the T-Abyss. Non-affiliated Sherry Birkin |upright]] : Voiced by: Lisa Yamanaka (''RE2), Laura Bailey (TDC), Eden Riegel (ORC, RE6), Hisako Kanemoto (ORC (Japanese)), Maaya Sakamoto (RE6 (Japanese)) Sherry Birkin (シェリー・バーキン Sherī bākin) is the daughter of William and Annette Birkin. She first appears in Resident Evil 2, running away and hiding in Raccoon City during the outbreak. She manages to find Leon and Claire, who protect her while trying to escape the city. Sherry is a player character in some parts of the game but she is completely unarmed and can only avoid the monsters. Her father has been transformed into a monstrous creature by the G-virus and infects his daughter, but Claire gives Sherry an anti-virus, which prevents her from mutating. Sherry assists Leon and Claire in boarding a secret underground train, and successfully escapes Raccoon City before it is destroyed. Sherry also appears in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles in chapters that recapitulate the events of Resident Evil 2. She returns as an adult in Resident Evil 6 as a government agent escorting Jake Muller and seems to have acquired great healing abilities from the remnants of the G-virus in her body. During the course of the game, she helps Jake deal with the fact that Albert Wesker is his father. She also learns from Leon S. Kennedy that her superior, Derek C. Simmons, is the man responsible for the U.S. president's death. She and Jake subsequently ally with Leon, Chris Redfield and their partners in thwarting Carla Radames' plans. Sherry and Jake appear to have become closer during and after their life-threatening journey, developing a strong sense of trust over their similar life experiences. Ashley Graham is the new U.S. President's daughter in Resident Evil 4.Dan Birlew, "ashley graham", Resident Evil 4: Bradygames Signature Series Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2006), 6. A college student living in Massachusetts, Ashley is abducted by a mysterious cult while attempting to return home. She is taken to an undisclosed part of Europe and held captive in a village inhabited by humans infected by mind-controlling parasites. The cult's leader, Osmund Saddler, plans to infect her with Las Plagas, to carry out the cult's secret agenda. She is rescued by Kennedy, and works alongside him to thwart the cult's plans and escape. In addition to being able to receive commands and perform simple tasks, Ashley briefly becomes a playable character for a portion of the game. Her character was voiced by Carolyn Lawrence, who described her character as "vulnerable, because Leon has to come to her rescue all the time." GameDaily listed Ashley Graham as part of its "Babe of the Week: Hottest Blondes" feature, adding that they would give her the "pain in the neck" award. Cracked listed her as one of the 15 most annoying video game characters, commenting that developers need to realize that no one likes to defend the weak and defenseless in video games. GamesRadar used her as an example of the "pure-hearted love interest", stating that this kind of character lacks personality, and also listed her as one of the top seven most irritating video game characters, stating that while she is not completely useless, she is not very resourceful. Billy Coen is first mentioned in a police report filed by Rebecca Chambers in the Nintendo 64 version of Resident Evil 2, foreshadowing the events of the then-unreleased prequel.IGN Staff (2000-09-07). N64: 0 – Cube: RE0. IGN. Retrieved on 2009-01-02 A former U.S. Marine, Billy is sentenced to death for murdering 23 people, but manages to escape on route to his execution. He seeks refuge in the Ecliptic Express, a stranded train, where he meets Rebecca Chambers. The two form an alliance in order to survive, using their talents to discover the Umbrella Corporation’s secrets. Both characters are monitored by James Marcus, who sends various creatures to subdue them. After revealing the details of his demise, Marcus mutates into the Queen Leech. In the final battle sequence, Billy and Rebecca destroy the Queen Leech by exploiting its vulnerability to sunlight. Rebecca allows Billy to escape, telling the authorities that he subsequently perished in the Arklay Mountains after their encounter. Billy also appears in '' The Umbrella Chronicles''. Excella Gionne Excella Gionne is the chief executive officer of the African branch global pharmaceutical company by the name of Tricell. In the course of events in Resident Evil 5, she becomes aligned with Albert Wesker, intending to become the "goddess" of his utopian society. She shows a great deal of affection towards him, whilst being arrogant and haughty the others around her. Jack Krauser ]] is a mercenary hired to do Saddler's bidding.Dan Birlew, "jack krauser", ''Resident Evil 4: Bradygames Signature Series Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2006), 8. Originally a U.S. government operative, Krauser was friends with Leon Kennedy, before apparently perishing in a helicopter crash. Krauser is responsible for kidnapping Ashley, claiming he committed the act to gain Saddler's trust. He has little interest in Saddler's agenda, and only seeks to recover a sample of Las Plagas for Albert Wesker. In addition to being a skilled knife fighter and archer, Krauser possesses superhuman speed, stamina, strength, and gained the ability to transform his left arm into a giant mutated claw. He confronts Kennedy twice in the game. After apparently dying during a fight with Kennedy, Krauser appears as a boss in the "Assignment: Ada" scenario, and is killed once and for all by Ada in the "Separate Ways" scenario. Krauser is playable in Mercenaries mode. He uses his bow in combat and can also utilize his mutated arm as a melée weapon. The Darkside Chronicles provides backstory for Krauser as he is partnered with Leon to arrest a drug lord in South America. During their journey they discover the village has suffered an outbreak of the T-virus, discover Manuela Hidalgo, who has been infected with the T-Veronica virus, and learn of Wesker and Umbrella's conspiracy. Before defeating the mutated drug lord, Krauser's arm is severely injured, infecting him with T-Veronica, and he is forced to leave the military. Having learned about Wesker, and wanting a new job, he becomes interested in what kind of power he can attain with Wesker's help. Krauser's character was voiced by Jim Ward. Lisa Trevor is a character and enemy in the remake of Resident Evil and The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Lisa Trevor," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 27. She is the daughter of George Trevor, a famed architect who designed the Arklay Research Facility. After George discovers that the mansion is actually hosting a secret underground laboratory, Spencer kidnaps him and his family. While his henchmen kill off George, his wife and daughter are used as test subjects for the Umbrella Corporation's viral experiments. Lisa spent nearly 30 years in captivity, undergoing several horrific experiments that rob her of her humanity. She develops uncanny abilities that make her stronger, and in essence, immortal. Lisa also proves to be the key in the development of Birkin's G-virus, as she becomes the first living specimens to successfully adapt and absorb it. Lisa loses her mind during this period, and becomes obsessed with finding her mother, who was killed years before. Wesker, then one of Umbrella's top research scientists, orders his personnel to dispose of Lisa; however, she survives her execution, and wanders the mansion's grounds in hopes of finding her mother. Finally she was able to find the skull of her mother. Nearly a decade later, Lisa encounters various S.T.A.R.S. members, before finding Wesker in the mansion. Wesker escapes the mansion's self-destruction, where Lisa is killed. Luis Sera is a Spanish investigator, who is attempting to assist Kennedy and Wong in their efforts against Los Illuminados.Dan Birlew, "luis sera", Resident Evil 4: Bradygames Signature Series Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2006), 7. He is extremely familiar with the village where the game is set and formerly worked with Osmund Saddler to research and develop the cult's mind-controlling parasites. After realizing Saddler intends to use the parasites for malicious purposes, he begins to attempt to sabotage the cult's mission. Sera meets Kennedy after both men are captured by villagers. He introduces himself as a former policeman from Madrid, who became dissatisfied with his job. It is later revealed in the game that Sera was one of the top researchers in finding Las Plagas. He considered the outbreak to be his fault and started trying his utmost to eliminate this. Sera continues to assist Kennedy, but is ultimately killed by Saddler before he can present him with a sample of Las Plagas. His character was voiced by Rino Romano. Osmund Saddler (voiced by Michael Gough) is the primary antagonist in Resident Evil 4.Dan Birlew, "osmund saddler", Resident Evil 4: Bradygames Signature Series Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2006), 11. He is the leader of Los Illuminados, the cult responsible for Ashley Graham's kidnapping. Saddler plans on infecting Graham with a sample of Las Plagas, in hope that she will return home and infect higher ranking members of the U.S. government. Saddler then wishes to control them and seize control of the U.S., and then the world. He uses samples of Las Plagas to infect and control villagers and even a local castellan Ramon Salazar (ラモン・サラザール) to perform his bidding. However, his plans are foiled by the combined efforts of Kennedy, Wong and Luis Sera. Kennedy, with the assistance of Wong, kills Saddler near the game's conclusion, and destroys his research and production complex. Steve Burnside (voiced by Bill Houston, Sam Riegel in The Darkside Chronicles) is Claire Redfield's partner in the game Resident Evil Code: Veronica. Steve was imprisoned in the Rockfort Island's facility alongside his father, a former Umbrella employee. He escapes from his cell during the viral outbreak. At first, he is hesitant to trust Claire and only cooperates with her reluctantly. Later however, Steve becomes more open and attached to her after he is forced to kill his own father, who has become a zombie during the outbreak. Steve and Claire eventually end up in Umbrella's Antarctic Facility, where he is captured by Alexia and used as a test subject for the T-Veronica virus. Claire meets a chained Steve, who mutates into a monster and attacks Claire; in this form, he is nearly invulnerable to damage, and wields a giant, ceremonial axe. While running from Steve, Claire is attacked by one of Alexia's tentacles. Steve, seeing this, regains control of his mind and cuts the tentacle apart, freeing Claire. In retaliation, Alexia strikes him with one of the tentacles, inflicting a mortal wound. His failing body finally rejects the mutation, and he changes back. He dies in Claire's arms, just after professing his love to her. He was later taken by Albert Wesker due to the T-Veronica virus in his body, and also hinted that he might come back to life. In 2002, Wesker contacted Javier Hidalgo and took a sample of T-Veronica from Steve's corpse in order to provide the virus for Hidalgo's ailing daughter, Manuela. In exchange, Wesker was given a large sum of money and a stake in Hidalgo's crime operation. DSO Division of Security Operations (DSO) was an anti-bioterrorism organization under the jurisdiction of the United States federal government. Characters created for the film series Notable creatures Nemesis Tyrants Appearances P-Playable character (campaign/unlockable-mini campaign) P*- Playable character (minigame/DLC) References Bibliography * * External links * Characters on the Resident Evil Wiki * Creatures on the Resident Evil Wiki Category:Resident Evil characters Resident Evil